He's a Kansas Boy
by feexbee
Summary: Cas convinces Dean to join the school play. Teen AU. Fluff, mostly.
1. He's From Kansas!

Cas was sitting on the couch in the drama room, playing on his phone and chatting with a few friends when he noticed the teacher stroll in with who had to be a new student. "Who's that?" Gabe whispered to Cas, leaning over onto his shoulder. Cas smiled. "I don't know. He's pretty cute though."

Gabe shrugged. "Eh, not really my type."

Balthazar chimed in now. "Who?" He looked up from his phone, nonchalantly. "Oh, that's Dean Winchester. 'Transferred from Kansas. I hear he's got a brother in 9th grade." He looked back to his phone, and flipped out his key board.

Cas nodded. "Yeah? That's cool. I think I might talk to him."

Gabe laughed. "Yeah, okay. Since when do you talk to boys?"

"Look at those arms. That's not a boy, that's a man." He giggled. "And I talk to them since... he's going to be my partner for our next scene." He winked, and got up.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "I thought I was your partner! We had it planned out!"

Cas shrugged, "I think it's time I start stepping out of my shyness. Don't you?" He turned to face the teacher as he approached. "Hello, Mrs. Stanley. Who's this?"

The boy turned pink in the face, and stuttered as he spoke. "I'm Dean."

"Cute name." He smiled. "Does he have a partner yet for the scene we're doing tomorrow?" Cas asked Mrs. Stanley.

She shook her head, and twirled out between the two boys, her blonde locks flowing over her shoulders in large circle like her tie-dyed skirt had done too. "He's all yours Castiel."

"You can call me Cas if you want." Cas said, stepping a little closer. "What kinds of things do you like to do?"

Dean laughed. "Well, nothing that's appropriate for a drama skit."

"Oh." Cas felt his cheeks start to burn. "Have you taken drama before, or are you new to this? Depending on that, I could show you a few things. Acting tips, how to write lines, things like that. Are you shy, or are you alright with playing a more dominant role?"

Cas' cheeks were crimson. His whole face probably was, but his lips curled into a small smirk at his question to Dean. It would ultimately show if Dean was straight or not. Dean noticed the color in his pale face. He looked like an angel. It sounded cliche, but it was true!

Dean smiled, leaning in and admiring how blue Cas' eyes really were. "You're cute." He said, leaning over onto the counter top that Cas was beginning to write notes down on for their scene. "And dominance is definitely my game." Dean added.

Castiel looked over at him, and let his hand fall dormant. "Dean, are you hitting on me?" He could feel Gabe's eyes on them both.

"I don't know. Is it working? Let's get dinner. Better yet, let me make you dinner." Dean replied, leaning closer now. He noted how pretty Dean's lips were. They were pink, and so full. So lush. Agh!

He smiled, and nudged him. "I don't know, can you cook?"

Mrs. Stanley called for the class to meet up. "We have a few scenes to do today, due to absences. Cas, over here please." She waved him over with a finger or two.

"Watch me." Cas said to him, and ran off, standing at the front of the group sitting on the floor. "Gabe, and Bal. I need you two, too, yknow. Kinda the reason we have to do it today. If you wouldn't skip class.."

They rose with a grunt and a sigh, and Mrs. Stanley settled in at the back of the class with a pad and pen, taking notes of their performance. Dean watched from the counter. Castiel was so... lively. He could get used to that. It was way better than the last guy he'd been with. He'd been sorta boring, and really, really jealous. He pushed away the thoughts of the ex, and focused on Cas. 


	2. I'm No Peter Pan, Alright?

Cas and Dean had agreed to meet at the end of the lockers in the hall, so they could sit together at lunch the next day. Cas spotted Dean's black tshirt, and his short, yet impressively messy hair, and picked up his pace. "Hey Cas." Dean smiled.

"Hello, Dean. 'Wanna sit down at my table, or do you want us to sit alone? I don't wanna over whelm you. I remember how I was when I first moved here." He elucidated.

Dean shrugged. "If you want me to meet your friends, it's totally cool, Cas."

"Well, Gabe's been asking about your brother. He thinks he's cute." He giggled. "I didn't know if you wanted to deal with that yet or not."

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "My brother's not cute. He's... He's- short, and he's smells funny." Cas couldn't help but notice how protective Dean was. It was cute!

"It'd be weird if you thought so. He's alright lookin'." Cas smiled, and nudged Dean. "Does he know you like me?"

"He, um..." Dean cleared his throat, taking a place in line for pizza. "He doesn't know I'm gay."

"Oh. So, maybe I shouldn't be so flirtatious when we're around other people?" Cas felt a small flint of his hope in their date diminish.

Dean nodded. "I feel bad, but yeah. When we're alone, or, I mean, if you'd let me take you to a movie or a fair or something, that'd be okay. But at school, I'd prefer if we keep in on the down low."

Cas nodded, looking away. "Yeah," He chirped. "I totally understand. It's alright. Don't feel bad." He smiled up at Dean. He couldn't be upset with Dean. Look at him! He was so beautiful. "I didn't tell my friends that you asked me out." He added.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. "I'm sorry."

But, just then, a body pushed through the two. "Hiya, Dean. I'm Gabe. Is your brother in ninth or tenth grade?" He smiled.

"Ninth." He answered, but looked to Cas for confirmation. "Is this the one you were telling me about?"

Cas nodded and chuckled. "Oh, um. Yeah. He hasn't shut up about him since yesterday after drama class."

"You think my brother's cute, huh? Well, back off. He doesn't date, alright?"

"Says who? So protective." He smiled. "Does he get as heated as you do? Kinda gets me going." He winked and butted in front of Dean.

Dean sighed. "He seems nice." He smiled, with an attitude.

Small talk consumed them until they both got their food and sat down. A few people dragged a poster across the cafeteria, and tacked it up on the pin board. "What's that for?"

"Oh, that's the play we're doing next semester." Cas chimed. "You should try out with me." He smiled.

"I'm no peter pan, alright? I'm only in drama because I can't take gym anymore." He shook his head. "No thanks." He took a big bite of pizza. "Do they have pie here? This is the best school food I've ever had in my life."

"Oh, come on. You don't have to wear a tu-tu or anything. Just try out for a minor role. You'll probably only get a line or two." He giggled at Dean, who was trying to swallow all the food he'd just bitten off. "It looks good on your transcripts, being in drama club." He nudged Dean's foot from under the table. "Please?"

"I thought we agreed to try and hide my sexuality from my family?" He sighed. "They don't need to see me prancing around, and singing about the sea."

"Just a small role." He tried.

"What if I'm so good they cast me as the lead?" He smiled.

"So you'll do it?" He asked, holding his his hands on the table, in a fuss.

He shook his head. How could he tell Cas no? He looked so happy... He was smiling. He was slowly realizing he'd do anything to see him smile. "Yeah, I guess... You'll have to show me how to like... act and stuff though. Speaking of, what are we doing for our scene in class?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd want to do it about Kansas. You moved from there, right? It's about placement this week. And accents, dialects." Cas said, nibbling on his salad.

Dean nodded. "Do I have an accent?"

"Yeah. You're a country boy." He smiled, and nudged his foot again.

"It's kinda cute when you do that." Dean said, blushing. He looked up at him from his drink, taking a sip.

"It's kinda cute when you look up at me through those pretty lashes of yours." Cas replied. He knew he couldn't flaunt Dean to the whole school, but maybe that didn't matter so much. 


	3. What's So Bad About Bein' A Country Boy?

"You've memorized your lines right?" Cas said, a little nervous. The only partners he'd had for scenes in class was Gabe, or Bal. He didn't know how well he was going to do with such a change. His being reserved always kept him from making decisions that got him stuck out of his comfort zone, until now. If this went badly, it was his own fault. Gabe was watching. Bal was watching. He stared at the floor. Dean nudged him. "Hey, we've been practicing all week, don't worry. I won't mess up. I promise."

"Do you miss Kansas?" Cas asked, scooting closer to Dean. They were sitting in the floor while others were performing.

"Sometimes, but I think I found somebody who's made it worth it. I can tell you don't like surprises, but I, um. I- Trust me okay?" Dean said. He held side from behind him. No one could see, but Cas would feel cared for. He _was_ cared for.

"Is it about our scene? Don't change our scene, Dean- We have to follow our plan!" He yiped. But, Dean shook his head. "No, no. I read up on the play. Try outs went well last night. I have a something to tell you after class." He whispered.

Cas nodded, and tried to focus on their lines, how he was going to say certain things... He chewed on his lip in anxiousness. When it was their time to go up, he felt the pressure even more. But, it pushed him to do well. He had such chemistry with Dean in acting, and real life. He hoped no one saw the latter though.

"What's so good about stupid, old Kansas?" Cas sneered, in character.

Dean huffed. "I'll have you know, my grandma lives there, and she makes a GREAT thanksgiving dinner, alright? Surely, you city slickers have something along the criteria of meat loaf?"

"Meat loaf? That sounds like- I don't know! But, ew!" He let his arms flail, then turned away. "You need a makeover."

"You need an adjustment knob for that nose you look down on me with." He rolled his eyes, and stepped closer to Castiel. "Tell me, sir. What's so bad about bein' a little country?"

Cas smiled, and backed off, knowing if he'd kept his eyes on Dean's, he'd probably kiss him, right here in front of everyone. They'd finished their scene. They'd gotten an A. "I think you like acting." Cas said, sitting close to him again.

"Shhh- Don't tell my dad that." He giggled, playing with the back of his hair, with his cheeks a little flourished.

"Good job, boys. Why don't you step outside and get started on your lines for the play, huh?" Mrs. Stanley asked. "They're on my desk."

Cas nodded, and stood up. "I'm guessing we got a part?" He asked, searching the space for the books.  
"There's only the two leads up here." Cas stated.

"I know." She smiled at Cas, and winked at Dean. "I wrote it. I put them there."

"I thought-" He blushed. "Dean- I'm sorry..." Dean thought Cas would be happy about getting the two lead roles. He'd talked to Mrs. Stanley after class. He explained their situation, and asked her if there was a way that he could have the other lead role. He promised to stay after every day if that's what it took. He knew it was the only way that was good enough to use to tell his family.

Dean smiled. "Why are you sorry?"

Cas stepped closer, and whispered quietly to him. "Dean, they kiss at the end!"

He nodded. "I know, Cas. It's alright."

Cas smiled a little. "Is that what you were going to tell me after class? Why don't you tell me it's okay out in the hall then?"


	4. May I?

Cas rested his back on the wall, watching Dean as he followed him out. The door clicked shut quietly and Dean looked over at Cas. His hands found his back pockets as he began to speak. "I just... I've been thinking about coming out for a long time now, I was just scared. And I mean, the play's far enough away that it gives me time to come to terms with it, and if you're not sick of me then, I thought.. The kiss, could be my way of coming out..."

Cas smiled. "I really, really like the idea of being with you, so I'm alright with waiting. But... I mean, no one's here. Everyone's in class." Cas stated. He beamed up at Dean, feeling him stepping closer.

"Yeah?" He challenged. He was giddy. He was going to kiss him.

"And you said it was alright-" Cas choked out, stopping himself. He let the books fall from his hands, and flutter to the floor. He was nervous, and Dean could tell he wasn't going to do it without permission. He took the initiative, hoping to ease some of Cas' anxiety. "Cas, can I kiss you?"

Dean smiled. "You were so ruthless with your flirting that first day, and now you're asking, so politely, to let me allow you to kiss me." He pointed out, reaching for Dean's cheek with his hand. Dean embraced the affection by pressing his plush lips to Castiel's, and hummed softly at the slight friction.

Cas melted into his touch, and found his fingers tangling into the side of Dean's hair. Their lips danced, and they smiled here and there. It was fun, trying to catch the other looking at their actions. But, then, there were foot steps from high heels that could be heard miles away. Cas sighed, and let go of Dean's hair. "It's alright Dean." He said, after hearing Dean sigh in frustration.

Cas sank to the floor, completely kissed humble. He grabbed his book, and tossed Dean his. "How'd you talk her into letting me have one of the lead roles with you?" He asked quietly, with a small voice and a bashful tone. It was simple, and beautiful the way he spoke.

Dean shook his head. "She said we earned it. It made her rewrite half the play. She said you're wonderful in class, and she likes my style." He shrugged. "When I told her my plan, she completely loved it, and casted us accordingly."

Cas read over his first few lines, and started to high light this that and the other, making notes. Dean watched him carefully. "Is that mandatory?"

"Not unless you're going to be an actor when you grow up." He winked, and continued on.

Dean sighed. "I doubt that'll happen."

"You're good enough for a lead role, with no prior experience. How can you doubt that?" Cas capped his marker, and stared at Dean in sheer confusion.

"It's not my thing." He replied.

"Yes it is. You just don't want to seem overly enthusiastic. You don't want to seem like a drama queer."

"A drama queer?" He repeated in question.

"Yeah. Like me. But that's alright." He looked back down at the book easily. He wasn't offended, and he didn't seem offended but it was almost like he should have been. He seemed just a tiny bit upset that Dean wasn't raving over kissing him, and wanting to tell the whole school yet

"Cas, I really like you." He tried. He scooted closer, and took his hand. He squeezed his frail fingers, comfortingly.

Cas fidgeted bashfully, and kept his eyes in his lap. Dean spoke again to the smaller boy. "I really, really like you. I reallly, really, really like kissing you." He mumbled. "May I?" Dean asked.

"Only a country boy would ask first." He smiled, with a nod and some forgiveness.

"What can I say?" He asked, tugging at Cas' white button up, and pulling him into another deep kiss. Cas eased up, and fell into his touch in utter delight. Dean was worth the wait.


	5. Maybe I Like Your Perky Nipples!

A week passed. Five more weeks passed. A whole month passed. Then, three days passed. Cas sat on Dean's bed. "Dean, did you lock the door? I know Sammy's not home, but I mean... Last time was a close call. I don't want to ruin things for you." He said, playing with his thumbs on top of the sheets he was tangled into. He didn't know how far Dean and he would go tonight. He was a bit anxious, but still happy to be there. He wondered how far Dean had gone.

"Yeah, it's locked. Front and back door are too. He'll have to call if he needs in. 'He breaks that window downstairs again, I'm gonna kick his ass." He sighed, and curled up next to Castiel. "Hiya, handsome." He carded through the frail boy's thick hair. His tone was soft and careful.

"Hello, my sweet." He said, kissing Dean's forehead. "Is your dad working late with Bobby again?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he won't be home until eleven or so. And, he won't care that you spend the night. He might find it funny that I locked the door though, so I have to unlock it before he gets home so there's no suspicion. Is that alright?" He asked, kissing at Cas' face. His lips traveled down his neck, and to his shoulder. "Why do you always wear those button ups? You have great arms..." He noted aloud, squeezing at his pale skin.

Cas smiled, but felt his cheeks burning. He didn't know what to say, but he loved Dean's lips on him, and he loved feeling his touch. "Dean, I want you closer." He whispered softly. It was a tiny voiced request, but deemed highly urgent by Castiel's piercing eyes. The azure was radiating, spilling out over top of the bottom lids of his eyes today! He was so beautiful!

Dean crawled over top of him, and rested his weight there. "Am I squishing you?" He chuckled, and kissed at Cas' temple.

"No, baby." He answered, playing with the fabric of Dean's shirt. "Can we talk about something?" He asked a few moments later. Dean had settled in against his chest by then.

"Anything, Cas." He replied.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked. He felt so small. He felt like he'd taken his soul out and put it in Dean's hands. He felt empty without the slight accusation. That question had been haunting him for weeks. "I mean, I know you just want to tell Sammy in your own way. But, I hate that I can't kiss you when I want to. I hate that I can't tell you how nice you look, or bring you things at school, like coffee, or gifts, because it'd be too obvious. You deserve to be treated so much better than what you're allowing me to." He stressed, and shook his head in a fuss.

Dean sat up, and looked into Cas' eyes once again. "I could never be embarrassed of you." He said. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this..." He held his face.

"I just want it to be May 16th. I want to do the play, and it be a summer, so I can see you all the time. I miss you so much on the nights I can't see you. It's torture. You need a phone." He slouched back into the pillows after his rant. He huffed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie..." Dean hugged him close. "How can I make it up to you?"

He shrugged, and chewed on the inside of his lip. "I don't think it's a matter of making it up to me. I think it's a matter of me respecting your decision. I shouldn't whine about it. It's not any of my business to tell you when or how to come out to your family. Ultimately, you and I could break up, and you could have to deal with the effects of the telling them all by yourself. It should at least be your decision on how that is." He elucidated, and kissed at Dean's neck.

"Cas- you know what that does to me!" He stirred, sitting up again with a newfound rose tint to his cheek bones.

"I know." He smiled weakly, and looked up at Dean with his tired eyes. "I just wanna forget about it for tonight okay? I'm sorry I brought it up. It was stupid."

"It's not stupid. I understand and I'm sorry. I just... I want the whole school to see me with you, just in that moment, and then on. I want my brother, and my father to see how pure one can be with someone they care about. They need to see that it's about the care people share, not the sex. People think homosexuality is all about sex. What is being straight? They're the ones who get to make babies. You'd think they'd be more careful." He shrugged.

Cas laughed and pulled at the bottom of Dean's shirt. "Why are you wearing this?"

"Because I don't want you to see my perky nipples Cas."

Cas pulled the shirt away, and sprung over Dean, playfulling pinning him to the pillows. He sat on his waist. "Let me kiss you."

"Please do." He grinned up at him.


	6. Who's Ruby?

Cas met Dean in the hall way after seventh period, like usual. "School's over. Wanna go walk or something? I found a new trail." Cas asked, walking with Dean to his locker. He got on his knees, crossing his legs behind himself as he worked the combination.

Dean nodded nonchalantly. "Sure, that sounds cool. Where at?" He asked, but was rudely run into by- He turned to see who it was, but found only black locks chasing a faceless frame to the floor. It was a female. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" He asked, seeing that she'd tripped over his feet.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Wow, Dean. Way to trip my girlfriend."

He gripped her sides gently, and helped her scoot against the lockers. She didn't seem like she could walk. "I think I hurt my ankle-" She said, holding it, with her leg bent to keep it close to her and away from the others in the hall. Dean sighed. "I am _so_ sorry-" He was trying to find a sign of a name, or think of if he'd seen her before. He was trying to make some sort of connection. "Sam, she's your girlfriend, and I don't even know her name? I'm so sorry. I'm Dean. Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably. Was Sam really dating Ruby? Gabe had just told him that Sam kissed him at that party a few days ago... It certainly changed things about Dean wanting to come out to Sam and his father with the play, but he decided to keep that on the down low too, for as long as he could. He didn't want to be the one to tell Dean. He felt it wasn't his place to tattle on Sammy to Dean, just as it wasn't his place to make Dean tell Sammy and their father.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm Ruby. 'Sorry we had to meet like this. I'm a klutz. Is _your_ foot alright?" She smiled a little, and looked down at her shoe again. She was always so shy, and bashful. Sometimes, that gave people a bad vibe from her, but she hadn't done much wrong in her time at the school. She was just an average teenage girl, like all her friends. She was a nice girl. Right..? Cas shrugged a little, to himself. He distracted himself with Sam's vices instead. Maybe Sam was dating her first, and the party was just a drunken accident. He didn't know.

"I don't need a nurse. Do you think I could get a ride home with you guys instead of the bus though?" She requested. "I'm sorry to be a bother. I just don't want to risk hurting it again. Or... Falling on my face, up or down, the stairs for a third time this year..."

Sam giggled a little. "That shouldn't be a problem. Right Dean?"

"Uh-" He pulled at the back of his hair, looking to Cas and back to the other couple. "We, uh. We had plans, but we don't need the car." He struggled with the thought of letting Sam drive Ruby home by himself. He has to grow up sometime... He groaned and fumbled in his pocket for a few moments before closing his eyes and extending his hand. "Get her home safe alright?" He said, pushing the keys at Sam's chest.

Sam huffed in astonishment. "Holy shit. You're gonna let me drive your car? Without you sitting next to me, at that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go on, before I change my mind. Ruby, do you need help to the car?"

Cas felt a twinge of jealously, eating at his stomach lining. "I'm sure she can manage. Are you ready to leave Dean?" He asked, pulling at the back of his coat. Surely, Sam hadn't seen.

Ruby nodded. "Thank you, Dean. Sam can help me." She smiled, standing up with Sam's hand in her own. She hopped off, leaning against Sam's shoulder every now and then.

Cas kept quiet as they stopped by his locker to drop off his things. Dean began to process what he'd done just before Ruby had left. "Cas, are you jealous of Ruby?" He asked, wondering what'd caused it.

"No. I just know Ruby, and she can handle herself. She's a sweet girl. But she tends to um, like boys way too old for her. And she likes your brother right now. So, I didn't want to even let her have the chance to get that fire started." He shrugged.

"Alright. Well, hey." He said, hugging Cas from behind. There were only a few people in the hall by now. "Let's get to that trail huh? I thought we could kiss a little. It's our four month you know." He smiled, kissing behind Cas' ear.

Cas grinned, and leaned back against Dean happily. "Yeah, and the play's in three days. You should come over tomorrow. We need to practice our lines."

"Don't we have practice tonight, and tomorrow, like at school?" He challenged.

"Yeah but only until 6:30, and I can't practice kissing you at _school_." He nudged him, and shut his locker, twirling out from his arms. "To the trail?"

He nodded, chasing after him. "To the trail."


	7. Listen here, Mr Sass-Master!

Dean paced in his bed room. Why hadn't Cas called? They were supposed to hang out after practice. He sighed. How had he lost track of him within just a few minutes? How had he slipped away in such a short period of time? He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Dean! I'm sorry I ran off. Gabe had an episode..."

"An episode? I was worried sick. Are you alright?" Dean squeaked, sitting down on his bed. "I didn't know if you were dead or alive. Baby, are you alright?"

Cas chucked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Gabe's, ugh... Boyfriend, type... thing, sort of pulled a jerk move, and he needed a pep talk." It was Sam, but of course Dean didn't know that.

"Oh. What happened?" He said, trying to relax. Cas was safe. That was good. Now he had to pretend like he cared just as much about his little brother. He'd want Cas to worry for Sam, so he tried to seem interested.

"He keeps going back to his girlfriend, and I just don't know what to tell him. I mean, you'd think if someone kept hurting you, you'd just leave. But he won't give him up." He said, playing with a nail file. He was sitting in his car. "We're at the coffee shop in town right now. I'm gonna drive him back home, then head over if that's okay. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, as long as it's not my little brother. I think he's a bit too old for Sammy anyway..." He sighed. "Mmm... just my regular: coffee, black, please."

"We have a looong night ahead of us. I might get a coffee too." He sighed. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing." He said, and was about to hang up when he heard Cas yipe.

"Dean, wait-" He said, hurriedly.

"What baby?" He asked.

"I love you." Cas smiled. He liked the way the words felt in his mouth. They put his tongue in a trance.

"I love you too." He said easily. He came to terms with the fact that everything was alright, and decided to nap while he waited for Cas to come over. Happiness consumed him, and swarmed around him as he slept. He was content.

Cas made his way into the coffee shop whistling softly a sweet-nothing melody and ordered Dean and himself drinks. He saw Gabe talking to Sam, over at the side of the long bar counter. He didn't want to hear what they were saying but it was hard not to listen.

"Gabe, you can't tell my brother. He'll kill me. Please-" He whimpered. "I know you hate that I'm still with Ruby. I don't like her like that. You know I don't like girls..." He offered.

Gabe stepped closer, and kissed at Sam's cheek. "Why don't you just be with me? I can keep a secret. I promise, I will. Only Cas knows about you and I and that party. He had to. He drives me to see you."

Sam sighed, looking over at Cas from across the room. Cas waved nonchalantly. Well, _what a clusterfuck. _He didn't want to intrude on their conversation, but deemed in necessary. He trotted over, and took a seat beside the pair. "Sam, your brother won't be upset at all about you liking dudes, alright? I promise. But you can't keep lying to him. That's what's going to piss him off. Well, that and the fact that he doesn't want anyone to like you, because you're his baby brother. And you're going to hurt Ruby through all this. Doesn't that matter?"

Sam sighed. "Thank you, Castiel. For _that_. That was_ very_ helpful. I feel much better." He tugged at the sides of his hair in frustration. "My break's almost up. I have to go." He looked down at Gabe. "I'm sorry, Gabe."

"Listen here, Mr. Sass-Master. I know a lot about your brother, alright? He's my best friend, and I think he'd like it a lot better, hearing it from you, than walking in on you one night, alright? Trust me. How do you think Gabe found out about me?"

Sam blushed. "I was going to say I didn't know you were gay, but then, you know, I remembered you helping me fix my sewing machine in class a few weeks back."

Cas laughed. "When you get off work, go home and relax. It'll all be alright. You should have Gabe over for dinner tonight. We could talk all this out tonight."

Sam shook his head. "Maybe. But I'd definitely like you over for dinner, babe." He smiled, and kissed Gabe's lips sweetly.

Cas looked away. "Sickkkk.."

"Oh shut up, Cas." The two groaned. Sam walked back into the kitchen, tossing his wrag over his shoulder. Gabe grabbed his coffee, and started back toward the car.


	8. I was going to tell you, but--!

Dean walked around the dinner table, setting plates here and there. "Cas, do you know what's up with Sam?"

"He... He's just a bit mixed up right now." He shrugged, and brought a pot of pasta over to the table, resting it in the middle.

Dean growled. "It's completely insane that you know my brother better than I do lately. Is Gabe telling you all this stuff? I know they've been spending a lot of time together."

Cas shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and leaned against the counter. He looked the kitchen over, seeing that most everything was in place for dinner. He knew he should probably prep Dean for the talk Sammy was going to have with him, and it was selfish, but he'd much rather just kiss his face until Sam and Gabe showed up.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. He watched Dean as he walked toward him. Damn, he looked good in those jeans... "Yes baby." He said, sounding a little defeated, exhausted even.

Cas looked up at him. "Sam's going to talk to you about some things tonight. I didn't think it was my place to tell you, because mostly I've heard things through Gabe, and I'm not sure of accuracy, but... I need you to try to understand. He's scared you'll be angry with him."

Dean shook his head, and crinkled his nose. "What're you talking about? Did he get somebody pregnant?" He sighed, and looked away again.

Cas laughed. "Far from that. C'mere, baby.." He cooed, tugging Dean close by the waist.

Dean smiled at the new pressure of their hips. "Mmm, what? You're distracting me now." He nuzzled Cas' neck, and kissed his shoulder softly.

"You need to let him speak, alright? He's been holding a lot in lately, and he's scared." He said, hugging Dean's torso, from under his arms now.

"Can you give me a hint? I like very few things in this world, which include the following: that thing you do with your tongue when we kiss, pie and not surprises, alright?" He kissed at Cas' neck some, and nipped softly.

Cas giggled, and squeezed the back of Dean's thighs. "He, mm... I just don't think you should be so nervous about telling him about us." He said quietly.

Dean nodded. "Alright." He said, letting up a little, and looking down at Cas. "I'll give it a chance, if it's got to do with me and you." He kissed his cheek as he heard the front door open. He backed away from Cas, and went to greet Sammy and Gabe. John stirred in his Den, coming up because he knew it was time to eat. He always liked when Dean cooked. He was good at it. Cas wasn't a bad chef either.

x

* * *

x

"Dinner was great. Thanks guys." Sam said, patting Cas on the back. "Gabe, you wanna stay for a movie?"

Gabe smiled a little, but looked away trying to hide his excitement. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I mean, if Dean's okay with it."

Dean offered a subtly forced smiled, and nodded. "Yep. No problem. More than welcome." He said. He felt that for whatever Sam was about to talk to him about, he had to avoid stepping on anyone's toes. He had to get to the bottom of this. What could Sam have going on that would change how upset he'd be if Dean told him he was gay? He looked over at Gabe, then at Sam. His mouth fell open a little. "Mm, Sam. Can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

Sam looked to Cas, wondering if he'd said anything, but followed Dean out onto the porch. "Yeah, Dean?"

"Are you and mm... Are you and gabe a thing?" He asked, a little suddenly.

Sam turned crimson, and he immediately turned his gaze to the space beneath his nose. He tried to focus on the rose bush that was rising from the mulch their father had laid down a few weeks ago. "I, ah- I was going to tell you.. tonight! Actually-"

Dean felt a little angry that Cas had helped Sam hide this from him, but he understood how scary it was not to know how their relationship would change after putting something out there, as big as sexuality.

"Sam, I haven't been completely honest with you either." He stopped him. "It's fine. But what're you doing with Ruby still... Did you break things off with her yet?" He said, empathetic for the tiny girl. "She broke her ankle on my foot for you, dude."

Sam chuckled softly, and shrugged. "I don't want to hurt her feelings... How do I tell her I don't... Really like girls? I thought I did... but she was my first kiss, and when she kissed me, I just... It was so uncomfortable-"

"I spent half my life pretending to like groping at chicks. 'Doesn't do it for me either." He sighed. "I didn't want you to be disappointed that you had a gay brother. I mean, yeah, I can make a mean pork steak, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna frolic in the flowers in a tu-tu or anything." He said, mumbling now. "I didn't want you to think I couldn't keep you safe because you thought I was weak."

Sam looked over at his brother, with such understanding. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd think I couldn't take care of myself even more so than now." He laughed, and tugged at Dean's sleeve until he opened up for a hug. "It's alright, Dean. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Yeah, me too, Sammy. I'm sorry." He squeezed him tight, and then let off. "I want you to talk to Ruby tomorrow alright? I want it all settled by dinner. She deserves better than what you're doing right now. You should've broken up with her when you and Gabe started talking."

"And the overbearingly demanding brother side comes out again." He sighed, and opened the screen door. "Yeah, I know. I will. I promise."

"Gabe's too old for you." He said, nudging him. "He's almost 18."

"I'm almost 17, Dean."

He sighed. "In a few months..."

"And he turned 18 six days ago."

"...Negh. Shut up." He pushed the front door open now, and settled on the couch with Cas. He tried to focus on the movie, but couldn't help but hope their dad went back downstairs soon. He felt Sam's eyes on Cas and himself, and chewed on his lip nervously. Cas nudged him. "Did you talk to him?" He asked. "Did he explain things?"

John started down the stairs, and Dean nodded, taking Cas' hand. Sam smiled, and rested his head on Gabe's shoulder. Cas' face lit up, and he squeezed Dean's hand _so_ tightly. "Dean!" He smiled, and let go after a few seconds, hugging him instead.

Sam laughed, and stood up, switching the lights off. Dean leaned over, and kissed Cas' temple. "I love you." He whispered quietly.

Cas snuggled into his warmth. He felt safe.


	9. The Under Study Is A Really Bad Kisser!

Dean was so anxious, backstage. He was shaking. Cas frowned. "Baby, I know you're nervous. But we're well prepared, and you look_ really _hot in that costume." He giggled, and kissed his pouty lips.

"What the hell is my dad going to say?" He whimpered, and looked away. "Cas, he's going to hate me. He's going to hate me and Sam both. I can't do this-!" He stood up, suddenly almost nauseous. "Cas, I can't do this!"

"Dean!" Cas chirped. "Shut up, yes you can! We've been practicing for months, and no offense to your under study, but I hear he's a REALLY bad kisser. Please, I know you're stressed. I know you're scared, but don't put me through that! I don't want to kiss him. I want to kiss you, and take you to a place where you can feel safe, even in front of all of those people, even in front of your father. I want to make you feel safe, and untouchable, like you make me feel."

Dean couldn't help but listen to how beautiful Cas sounded. "You're a dreamer. You're a poet." He smiled, and relaxed into Cas' touch. "Cas, I'm scared. I'm sorry I'm yelling at you, I'm not upset with you. I'm just scared. This is going to change everything, and I don't know if it'll be good or bad. I don't want him to know."

"We've worked months on this. You do _too_ want this. You do, or you wouldn't have went out on a limb like that, even though we weren't even dating yet. This is so much more than just showing your dad that you like to kiss boys. This is more than you and me being together. This is about showing your father who you really are, and trusting that he will accept that. You need to do this. For yourself, and for your brother." He kissed Dean's forehead.

Mrs. Stanley walked off stage, past the two, and called them out as the lights went down. "Places!" She called out to the couple. "It's the final scene. Make history. Let's go, move it!" She nudged the two out of their previous position, and into the halls. Dean kissed Cas softly before going to the other side of the stage, and entering the visible side for the crowd to see him. He began reciting his lines, and speaking with great force. For Cas. For Sam.

Cas entered at the right of the stage, where Mrs. Stanley had urged him to go, and twirled to meet Dean. "Don't you know how I feel, Leo?" He smiled up at Dean, in character.

"What are you talking about?" He turned away dramatically, and looked at the floor. "I'm afraid."

Cas took Dean's hand, and walked to the front of the stage, just before the first row of people. "Don't be afraid. There are angels watching over you, my dear, Leo. Let me show you."

"Show me? But you're human." He huffed. "How can you show me?"

"I could protect you all the same." His character insisted.

"Protect me? I can protect myself! Hmph!"

"Don't you know how I feel..." Cas asked the question softly. A few extras came in with the antagonist, and tossed debris and pebbles at Dean. Dean with (fake) struggle, fell to the ground as people tore and tugged at his limbs, in agony. The other's left, and Cas rested on his knees beside Dean. A spotlight focused down on them, and them only. The rest of the stage was quiet, and empty. He looked down into Dean's pretty, earth-green eyes, and smiled. "Oh, my dear. Don't you know how I feel?" He leaned down, and kissed Dean's forehead, holding his cheek tenderly with an open hand. "Don't you know?"

"I do know, and I am so deeply sorry. And I love thee so." He said, giving in to his desire. He sat up, and pulled Castiel into their much rehearsed kiss. Cas felt as if he were floating, and Dean did too. But, he fell again, like the play called for, and closed his eyes. "Leo!" He squealed, and held him close. "Oh! My Dear, Leo!"


	10. A Few Princes? You Mean Eighty?

"What do you mean you_ knew_?" Dean spat the words out at his father. Cas held Dean's arm, pulling him back. "You knew and you didn't say anything? I've spent my whole being terrified of you because I didn't know whether you were drunk or sober, or if you liked me or wanting to beat me! You knew, and you didn't mind it, and you let it go on for this long?"

"Dean, I didn't think it was any of my business. Calm down. I know I haven't been the father of the year, alright, but I'm not going to disown my son because-"

Sam stepped in, "Sons." He muttered. "Both your sons like kissing boys. Alright, see ya Dean. Nice show!" He grabbed his jacket from the chair John had gotten up from. They'd sat together during the show. He exited quickly.

John looked up at Sam, and raised his brows. "That I didn't know about." His tone was light, and curious.

Cas laughed a little, at the way Sam had butted in and left so nonchalantly. "Dean-" Cas tried, holding his hand now. Dean squeezed his frail fingers.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so twisted up about it all this time..." He reached out. Dean shook his head. "Dad, this is such bullshit..." He rested in one of the chairs. Cas sat as well.

"Dean, watch your mouth-" John said, and sat down with Dean. He looked over at him. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. I'm not disappointed. I'm not surprised. You used to run around the playground, trying to find somebody to marry. Little did your mother know, they weren't princesses, they were princes you wanted. You always came to me and said 'Daddy, I found the one. I got 'em. Look. Ain't he cute?" He smiled at the nostalgia. "You were so happy when you found new friends. You were so happy when Andy, I think his name was, kissed you on your forehead at LeeAnn's Lake. I couldn't deny you that happiness. I'm sorry I did. I didn't mean to. I'm so happy for you, son!" He squeezed Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry about this."

He was honestly more relieved than he'd ever admit. He couldn't be mad at his dad. He was showing that he did have a heart, and it made him feel so guilty for expecting such pure hatred from him. "I'm sorry for expecting the worst. You're only human."

"I've been showing you the worst of me here lately. I'm sorry for that. Let's go out to dinner tonight, alright? We're gonna have a family night, like Mom used to always want. Cas," He asked, looking to the other teen. "Are you busy tonight?"

He blushed, and shook his head. "No, sir."

"Would you like to go with us?" He asked. "Dean, is that alright?"

Dean nodded, taking Cas' hand, keeping quiet. He was still processing the night's drastic turn of events. Cas smiled. "Sure. Sounds like fun. Should I round up Sam?" He offered.

John shook his head. "Ill have him and... Gabe was it? Meet us at the restaurant."

"Sounds like a plan. I think he's in the process of dumping his girlfriend, and asking Gabe out." He laughed, looking over at the group who were hovering by the entrance. Ruby nodded subtly and hugged Sam. "It's okay." Cas could see her mouth make the words.

x

* * *

x

"Well, that went well." Cas said, pleased as he pulled away the fabric that lay over his torso. "I can cuddle with you tonight. Aw..." He smiled, curling up to Dean's pillows.

Dean smiled. "Yeah. I guess that's a possibility now, huh?"

"Just a possibility? I thought you liked cuddling." Cas pouted.

"Oh hush." He smiled, crawling over top of Cas. "Let me kiss you. Let me make you feel special." He whispered. The door was locked, even though Dad was downstairs, and knew they were in love.

Cas felt his heart swell. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he was writhing in angst. "You always make me feel special Dean." He replied helplessly.

Dean kissed at his neck, and squeezed at Cas' hips. "Let me touch you."

Cas felt his cheeks start to burn. "Dean.." He whined.

"Relax. It's alright, baby." He leaned up, nipping at Cas' bottom lip. "Mm. Just let me kiss you." His lips met Castiel's again, and they were sent off to a place in their minds that felt much more safe.


End file.
